The invention relates to a device for milling off ground surfaces, especially roadways.
Such devices are also called front-loading milling cutters. Such a front-loading milling cutter is known, for example, from DE 39 03 482 A1. The known milling machines comprise an automotive wheel frame comprising a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. The wheel frame carries a machine frame in which a milling roller is supported transversely to the direction of travel. To achieve as complete a removal as possible of the milled material, the milling roller is usually surrounded by a housing in which the wall directed towards the direction of travel is formed as a cover plate having a passage opening for the milled material. The material taken off by the milling roller is discharged by the milling roller onto a first transport belt transferring the milled material, on the frontal end of the milling cutter, onto a discharge belt being pivotable in inclination and laterally for a transport onto a loading area of a truck.
The milling roller is equipped with chipping tools forming a conveyor coil transporting the milled material to the passage opening of the cover plate.
The first transport belt in front of the milling roller can easily be damaged by breaking ground plates, making it necessary to dismantle the conveyor means for repairing the transport belt. Dismantling and assembling the conveyor means is very labor-intensive and time-consuming. Furthermore, several people are required to perform these operations.
Thus, what is needed then is a device of the kind mentioned above so that the conveyor means is better protected against damages, on the one hand, and can be dismantled and assembled with as little use of personnel and time as possible.